metroidfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Королева Метроидов
- самый большой и сильный Метроид, изображенный в игре Metroid II: Return of Samus. Одновременно она является и финальным боссом этой игры. Еще одна Королева Метроидов появляется в Metroid: Other M, и Самус сражается с ней перед самым концом игры. Биологические данные Больше всего это существо похоже на крокодила. Королева передвигается на четырех лапах и имеет большую и широкую пасть, усеянную тремя рядами зубов. На голове у нее располагается два ряда глаз по четыре в каждом (всего восемь), а сама голова соединяется с туловищем выдвигающейся подвижной шеей, которая позволяет ей проводит атаки ее впечатляющими челюстями. В целом свойства этого существа не особенно отличаются от Омега Метроида; различия касаются только пасти и покрытия на хребте. Так же, как и у других Метроидов, ее слабыми местами являются голова, пасть и желудок - последний наиболее слаб, так как именно закладывая в нем Супер Бомбу или несколько обычных Бомб, Самус удается уничтожить ее. Однако благодаря тому, что она опирается на четыре лапы, прямая атака ее брюха затруднена или невозможна, из-за чего Самус приходится атаковать ее, закатившись в желудок через ее пищевод. Именно Королева воспроизводит все известные популяции Метроидов, подобно матке колонии общественных насекомых (пчел или муравьев). Способность со временем превратиться в матку-Королеву обусловлена специфическим генетическом кодом, которым обладают очень немногие экземпляры Метроидов, что во многом похоже на ситуацию у реальных насекомых. Несовпадения В Metroid II уязвимым местом Королевы является только голова; во время боя она стремительно выбрасывает вперед голову, пытаясь укусить Самус, либо выплевывает из пасти небольшие самонаводящиеся снаряды. Единственным способом попасть внутрь нее для Самус остается выстрел в ее голову в тот момент, когда она раскрывает пастьВ этом Королева Метроидов похожа на Крейда.. Королева из Other M, однако, не применяет никаких атак из оригинальной битвы, а вместо этого использует новые приемы, например: бросок головой в сторону Самус, не вытягивая шеи; испускание Метроидов из своей спины; наращивание кристаллов на голове, а также огненное дыхание. Ни одной из этих атак не было в Metroid II. Не исключена возможность того, что Королева стала огнедышащей после поглощения жизненной энергии Ридли незадолго до сражения с Самус. Если это именно так, то можно говорить о втором случае извлечения Метроидом каких-либо способностей из своей жертвы (первым случаем был Малыш в Super Metroid, который передал Самус извлеченный из Mother Brain Гипер-Луч). Необходимо отметить, что на некоторых концепт-артах она вытягивает голову, и это указывает на намерение разработчиков реализовать в игре такой ее прием. Возможно, однако, что бросок головой заменил в Other M вытягивание шеи. Разница в боевых приемах Королевы могла появиться также и из-за изменения среды обитания, отличной от SR388 (как это происходит и с другими Метроидами в разных играх серии), либо быть результатом художественного приема дизайнеров игры. Находясь в желудке Королевы, например, в Metroid II, Самус с огромной скоростью теряет свою энергию. Здесь так же, как и во время выкачивания взрослыми Метроидами ее энергии в Other M, присутствует особое свечение, что указывает на способность Метроидов питаться жизненными силами своих жертв даже на поздних стадиях своего развития, как с помощью клыков (как это видно в Metroid II), так и через желудок. В отличие от Metroid II, в Other M обычные Бомбы не причиняют желудку Королевы никакого вреда. История SR388 Королева обитает на самых нижних уровнях системы пещер SR388, в разрушенном королевском дворце. Это последний Метроид, которого Самус Аран уничтожила во время своей миссии на эту планету, поскольку, покидая ее, она забрала с собой новорожденного Метроида. Корабль-бутылка thumb|300px|Голограмма каркасной модели Королевы. Во время событий Metroid: Other M, Метроиды были клонированы из фрагментов Малыша, оставшихся на энергокостюме Самус, а в дальнейшем перемещены в Сектор Ноль Корабля-бутылки. Первый из переселенных Метроидов эволюционировал впоследствии в Королеву, чго ученые никак не могли предвидеть. Похоже, что именно она впоследствии убила клон Ридли. Королева Метроидов содержится в Отсеке MW. Когда Самус, зайдя в этот отсек, пытается заговорить с Мадлен Бергман, та впадает в панику и нажимает на кнопку, блокирующую выходы из отсека. Осмотревшись, Самус обнаруживает яйца Метроидов, и понимает, что они отложены ни кем иным, как Королевой Метроидов. Во время битвы Королева выпускает в Самус шестерых взрослых Метроидов, а затем ее голова обрастает кристаллическим покрытием. Кажется, что ее невозможно победить, так как после того, как Самус уничтожает это покрытие, на его месте вырастает второй такой же слой. Однако Самус, помня о трагической гибели Адама и Энтони, не собирается сдаваться. С помощью приема Концентрация она восстанавливает свою энергию и собирается выстрелить в приготовившуюся к атаке Королеву. Внезапно и Самус, и Королева летят на пол от резкого толчка - срабатывают аварийные тормозные двигатели корабля. Воспользовавшись появившейся возможностью, Самус всаживает заряд луча в незащищенную мембрану брюха Королевы (возможно, попав в самый центр), а затем быстро забирается по пищеводу в ее желудок, где и взрывает Супер Бомбу. Мощнейший взрыв разносит Королеву на куски. Позже Мадлен объясняет, что именно MB разработала генетическую модификацию, превратившую первого Метроида-клона в Королеву, причем этот Метроид принимал MB за свою мать. В дальнейшем генетический код Королевы не подвергался изменениям, поэтому она являлась контрольным образцом и производила в дальнейшем генетически чистых Метроидов. Кроме того, выясняется, что аварийную тормозную систему корабля включил Энтони Хиггс, чем спас жизнь Самус во время ее схватки с Королевой. Сражения ''Metroid II'' .]] Королева Метроидов, как указано выше, является главным существом всего вида, и ее уничтожение в ''Metroid II приводит к остановке воспроизводства всех Метроидов. Чтобы уничтожить Королеву, потребуется не менее 150 Ракет. Как только Самус появится перед ней, она немедленно набросится на нее со своими огромными челюстями, от которых Самус может уклониться правильно рассчитанным прыжком. Когда Королева открывает свою пасть для атаки, ее можно ненадолго парализовать Ракетой, и она оставит пасть открытой, после чего в нее можно выстрелить еще несколько раз. Периодически Королева выплевывает из своей пасти шары неизвестного происхождения, которые сами наводятся на Самус, а уничтожить их можно с помощью Ракет или Винтовой Атаки. По мере получения все большего ущерба, скорость ее движений и атак возрастает, и у Самус уже не остается времени на уклонение от них. Существует также более эффективный способ уничтожить Кородеву. Парализовав монстра Ракетой, Самус может свернуться в Морфо-Шар и закатиться в ее пасть, затем спуститься в желудок и установить там несколько Бомб (при этом Самус будет постоянно терять энергию как в пищеводе, так и в желудке, поскольку ее будет высасывать Королева, поэтому затягивать этот процесс нельзя). Взрывы Бомб серьезно ранят Королеву, и она выплюнет Самус обратно. Бомбы можно закладывать и в пасти, но наносимый ущерб при этом будет гораздо меньшим. Используя этот способ, Королеву можно уничтожить всего за десять заходов. Если Самус потеряет много энергии, то она сможет воспользоваться узким проходом под Королевой, ведущей из ее логова. Его можно использовать в качестве аварийного средства, хотя Королева восстановит свое здоровье после возвращения Самус. Проход приведет Самус обратно к комнате с разрушенной Статуей Чозо, у которой она может восстановить силы и энергию. Мертвая Королева падает на землю, и ее тело распадается в пыль, в то время как Самус каким-то образом полностью восстанавливает свою энергию. Уничтожив Королеву, Самус может теперь добрать до последнего яйца Метроида, а также до своего боевого корабля. ''Metroid: Other M'' thumb|right|250px|Первое появление Королевы Метроидов в трех измерениях. Королева Метроидов выпускает три волны вполне взрослых Метроидов, вначале одного, затем двоих, и наконец троих. Метроиды уничтожаются с помощью классической тактики "заморозить + разбить на куски". Если Самус замешкается с одной волной, Королева быстро выпустит следующую, и Самус придется справляться уже сразу с шестью Метроидами. Замороженных Метроидов Королева пытается освободить из ледяного плена, вызывая своими массивными лапами небольшое землетрясение - которое, однако, безвредно для Самус. После уничтожения всех шестерых Метроидов у Королевы на шее вырастают пять ярко-пурпурных кристаллов. Она начинает бросаться на Самус и испускать из пасти стену огня, который снижает энерги. Самус до критического уровня. Кристаллы можно разрушить только с помощью Супер Ракеты. thumb|250px|left|Концепт-арт Королевы От перегрузки, возникшей при активации аварийной тормозной системы, Самус и Королева Метроидов падают на пол Корабля. Пока Королева пытается подняться, Самус удается выстрелить прямо в ее брюхо. Выстрел тут же поднимает Королеву на ноги, и она готовится испепелить Самус самым мощным огненным потоком из своей пасти. Пока он готовится, Самус зацепляется за ее пасть и, свернувшись в шар, спускается по ее пищеводу в живот. Здесь Самус сама позволяет себе использовать Супер Бомбу и, воспользовавшись секретным приемом из Metroid II, взрывает Супер Бомбу в желудке Королевы, и мощный взрыв разносит монстра в пыль. Если Самус не сможет выстрелить в брюхо Королевы достаточное количество раз перед тем, как та поднимется, то мощный рывок головы Королевы мгновенно убьет Самус. Если Самус не удастся зацепиться за пасть Королевы, пока та готовит свой выдох пламени, то Самус сгорит в огненной стене и также погибнет. В желудке Королевы энергия Самус будет постоянно и очень быстро уменьшаться, как и в Metroid II, поэтому Самус должна поторопиться, устанавливая Супер Бомбу. Официальные данные thumb|Рекламный ролик [[Wikipedia:Wu-Tang Clan|Клана Wu-Tang Clan на Super Game Boy. http://vimeo.com/20086657 ]] Выпуск Nintendo Power № 31 "Предводитель мутировавших Метроидов - могучий монстр с мощной броней. Вам может не хватить Ракет, чтобы уничтожить его." Информация с голограммы в Metroid: Other M "Название: Королева Метроидов '' ''Размеры: Высота 6 м / Длина 11 м '' ''Классификация: Финальная стадия эволюции Метроида с яйцекладом." Интересные факты thumb|thumb|250px|[[Super Metroid (комикс)]] *The Queen Metroid is one of the four known types of Metroids capable of spawning other Metroids, the other three types being Fission Metroids, Metroid Hatchers, and the Metroid Prime. The Queen Metroid is also the only Metroid capable of reproducing to not be mutated by Phazon in any way. *As the mother of all Metroids on SR388, it is quite possible the Queen in Return of Samus was the first Metroid ever created by the Chozo. *Curiously, there are an incredible amount of Metroid Eggs (albeit saturated with Phazon) on the planet Phaaze along with Metroid hives from which Phazon Metroids constantly spawn. Whether or not there was an egg-laying Metroid on the mentioned planet which served as a queen is unknown. *It is possible that a Queen Metroid goes along its own metamorphic path from Larva to Queen status. This is supported by the fact that the computerized Adam Malkovich makes no mention of the Queen when talking about the secret breeding program on the Biologic Space Laboratories research station in Metroid Fusion and speeding up the growth cycles of Metroids. He only talks about advancing a Larva to an Omega in a matter of days. However, Adam may have meant that the Federation had no intention of producing a Queen, since she would have started producing her own Metroids other than the ones created through cloning (which might have complicated matters). This is supported in Other M, in which Samus states that only special infants have the genetic coding to become Queens. *In the Restricted Lab, numerous tubes (presumably containing more Metroids) can be seen extending into the background of the Restricted Lab. It is unknown if the Federation actually did produce a Queen (that was not seen in game despite Adam failing to mention anything of it) and gave birth to all specimens. :*This is also supported in Other M as well, since MB somehow bred an Infant to a Queen, seemingly without the use of replicating SR388's environment (thus increasing the chances of the BSL scientists creating their own Queen through SRX). Also, Madeline Bergman said they had no expectations of a Queen being produced so quickly. Samus, again, also states that only special infants have the genetic coding to become Queens. :*Because of this, it was implied that Baby, the genetic source material for all Metroids in question, was capable of becoming a Queen Metroid. If multiple specimens in the BSL station were created through cloning, then they all had the potential of growing into Queens. *It would appear that Metroids which have the potential to become Queens grow much larger than typical Metroids before progressing to the next evolutionary stage. For example, the Baby grew to a massive size in its infant stage and the Omega Metroid cloned from the Baby also grew much larger than other Omegas previously encountered. *As the ''Metroid'' series is known to have taken inspiration from the ''Alien'' film series, it is entirely possible that the Queen Metroid was inspired by the Queen Alien from those films. Both Aliens and Metroid II: Return of Samus depict a final battle between the queens and the female protagonist (Ellen Ripley in Aliens and Samus in Return of Samus), and in Alien Resurrection and Metroid: Other M, a Queen is created from cloned specimens. **The scene where the creature emerges through blast doors is also similar to the appearance of the Queen Alien after being able to operate a lift near the end of Aliens. *It is possible that the first Queen Metroid knew of Samus' presence on SR388 and the fact that she was killing the Metroids. If true, the Queen may have been protecting the last Metroid Egg from Samus in case she intended to kill it. In fact, the Queen from Other M is shown to be very protective of its young during the battle, as it pounds the ground regularly in an attempt to shatter the ice encasing any Metroid. This creates another similarity to the Queen Alien. *During the fight with the Queen in Metroid II, there is a strange bar on the right wall that increases when the Queen's head nears Samus, and decreases when her head retracts. It is most likely a glitch that reacts to the Queen's sprite animations. *The Queen Metroid's "hurt" sound effect is the same as an Omega Metroid's in Metroid II. *The Queen can seemingly create Metroids in two different manners: one involves the "normal" egg-laying method (with Infant Metroids eventually hatching from the eggs) and the other is giving birth to live Metroids (similar to mammals), as seen during the battle in Other M. With the latter method, the infant stage of a Metroid's life cycle can be skipped over, and the mature Larval Metroids "hatch" out of their mother's back, making openings on her spinal plating as fluids burst out; this seems to be a defense mechanism. **However, it is possible that the Queen is capable of storing Metroids in her back for protection and/or nursing. This explains how the Eggs were present with no living infant/adult stages nearby. The concept art of the Queen portray Metroids submerged in the Queen's back, but unlike the in-game depiction, the Metroids are merely attached to her and not encased inside her spinal plating. *Queen Metroids have two tube-like appendages on their rear. Their purposes are unknown, though they are potentially the organs responsible for laying Metroid Eggs (as there is a lack of any other protrusion on the Queen's body that could serve this purpose). Curiously, each time the Queen from Other M rams against a wall, the impact causes green fluid to squirt out of the two tube-like structures. *It is seen in Other M that the Queen's vision is blurred pink. This is seen in the cutscene where she kills Ridley and when approaching Samus. Also, an extremely faint greenish glow can be seen around Ridley and Samus during these same cutscenes. This may suggest that the Metroids, or at least the Queen, can sense their prey's life force. *There is a slight inconsistency with the gender of the Queen in Other M. Samus calls the Queen female except when she says that "...The newly hatched infant took to her like his mother." *In Other M, the Energy drained while inside the Queen's stomach is significantly reduced in Hard Mode although the difficulty increase would naturally speed up the draining process. This is most likely due to balancing purposes, as Hard Mode only gives Samus 99 Energy Points (due to the lack of expansions) and the draining process in Normal Mode can easily take away a full Energy Tank before Samus can lay a Power Bomb. *In Other M, the Queen's fire breath can actually hit Samus during a SenseMove even though she is supposed to be intangible during the dodge. Галерея File:Queen_Metroid_SenseMove_flames_Room_MW_Bioweapon_Research_Centre_HD.jpg|The Queen Metroid spews purple fire from its mouth at Samus. File:Samus_SenseMove_Queen_Metroid_flames_Room_MW_Bioweapon_Research_Centre_HD.jpg|Samus uses her SenseMove to dodge the Queen Metroid's flames. File:Queen Metroid crystals Room MW Bioweapon Research Centre HD.jpg|Samus watches as the Queen sprouts new crystals on its spine. File:Samus_faces_Queen_Metroid_Room_MW_Bioweapon_Research_Centre_HD.jpg|Samus faces the Queen. File:Queen_Metroid_side.png|The Queen Metroid attempts to stand back up. File:Power_Bomb_Morph_Ball_Queen_Metroid_stomach_Room_MW_Bioweapon_Research_Centre_HD.jpg|Samus Power Bombs the Queen's stomach, reminiscent of the battle in Metroid II. File:Queen_Metroid_art.jpg|Japanese Other M guide Примечания thumbthumbthumbthumbthumbthumbthumb en:Queen Metroid Категория:Метроиды Категория:Финальные боссы Категория:Бестиарий Metroid Категория:Повторяющиеся боссы Категория:Боссы